Baka!
by DiamondAnime
Summary: All you need is one white-haired mage in the middle of an almost-love triangle to get two idiots together. That, a runaway blonde, and a really stupid pink dragon. Author(s): Zero's friend Kitkat Rated T for language.


**So, my friend wrote this for me after I showed her Fairy Tail, and she was all like, OMG I NEEDZ TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU! So she did, and I edited it, and this is our final product. So... Enjoy! ~Zero**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

After a night of restless dreams and tossing and turning, I finally came to a conclusion. By the time I rose with the sun, I knew I was in love.

And as I thought about it, I realized maybe I always was and just didn't recognize it for what it was. I know that he will never feel the way I do, and this brought a bittersweet smile to my face.

_Natsu POV_

_'Oh god'_ I thought as I stared at her from across the guild. 'She get's sexier by the minute.' I watch as Lucy sees me, and walks over.

"Hey Natsu, " she says with a smile. "So, do you wanna grab lunch or something?"

"Wait, it's only nine," I started. I looked down at my watch. 12:10 it read in black digital numbers. Shit, I'd been staring at Lucy for three hours.

"Um, Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I, uh, gotta go!" And I ran off, my face pinker than my hair.

_Lucy POV_

"Wait, Natsu," I called like an idiot. I watched as he ran into Lisanna. He bumped into her, and the two toppled to the floor. I watched as Natsu helped Lisanna off the ground. They smiled and left, and I felt my eyes begin to water as they walked out. I slowly followed them out the door.

_Lisanna POV_

Lucy really thinks I can't see her? As Natsu and I walk down the street to the diner, I can see her out of the corner of my eye; slowly creeping behind us, occasionally jumping behind something. She really doesn't get it. Natsu likes her too.

Sometimes I worry they may never confess to each other.

"Lisanna!" Crap, I forgot Natsu was here I got lost in my thoughts, again. "Lisanna?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, what is it?"

"I need your advice."

"Ok shoot."

_Natsu POV_

I can't believe I'm asking her this. Yet here I am. Asking her. Natsu, you _baka_!

"Um there's this girl..." Lisanna raises her eyebrows, I feel myself go red. "I really like her and um I...well I... h-how do I like tell her?"

"Well, find a place that's private, maybe even a special place you two enjoy, and make her feel like she's amazing, wonderful, the only one," Lisanna says gleefully.

"Well I..." _CRASH!_

_Lucy POV_

I was listening so intently to Lisanna and Natsu's conversation I didn't see the trash cans up ahead. Now I'm lying on the ground covered in garbage with Natsu and Lisanna staring at me. Perfect.

"Were you following us?" Natsu asks suspiciously, and are his cheeks… red?

I'll just say it. I can't lie to him. "Yes, yes I was." I'm going red now. Shit. "But don't worry I won't interfere." I can feel tears slipping down my face all I can muster to say is "Bye Natsu, I gotta go and…" I run. I need to get far away from this. I hear Natsu yelling my name I don't care.

_Natsu POV_

"Wait! Lucy! Lucy!" I call as I run after her. What if I lost her? No. I love her and I will always find her. I see her run. Run to street, the place where she got her first glimpse of Magnolia. She stops and looks at me. I feel myself –as if on instinct– run to her and hold her in my arms.

I feel her pull away.

"I know you love her." She says softly.

"Lisanna? No she's great but she'll never replace you in my heart."

"What?"

" I love you Lucy, I think I always have."

"Natsu, I… I love you too!" She smiles, and my heart fells as if it is about to burst from happiness.

I kiss her and she kisses me back.

* * *

You may think this is the end of their story but its only the beginning of a story full of love, mystery, and hope. Their story together.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? If you review, I'll see if I can get her to write more! :3 I know it's short, but she isn't really big on writing. I'm surprised it's more than 500 words... Anyway, KitKat, luv ya! **

**REVIEW AND RECEIVE MY EMAIL! HAVEN'T YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO TALK TO A REAL-LIVE FANFICTION AUTHOR?**


End file.
